memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Farther Shore
(Pocket VOY) | date = 2378 | published = | format = paperback | pages = 275 | ISBN = ISBN 0743467558 | altcover = ferne ufer.jpg }} The exciting conclusion to the '' adventure!—'The Farther Shore' was a ''Star Trek: Voyager novel, a second part follow-up to that was second in a new series of Voyager novels taking place after the television series, following Homecoming. Description :When an unstoppable Borg plague breaks out upon Earth, blame quickly falls on the newly returned crew of the starship . Did Kathryn Janeway and the others unknowingly carry this insidious infection back with them? Many in Starfleet think so, and Seven of Nine, in particular, falls under a cloud of suspicion. :Now, with a little help from the Starship , Admiral Janeway must reunite her crew in a desperate, last-ditch attempt to discover the true source of the contagion and save Earth itself from total assimilation into a voracious new Borg Collective. :But time is running out. :Has ''Voyager come home only to witness humanity's end?'' Summary References Characters Former USS Voyager personnel :Chakotay • The Doctor • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Tom Paris • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok Other Starfleet personnel :Vassily Andropov • Trevor Blake • Colson • Brenna Covington • Leo Crais • Data • Landon Ferguson • Aidan Fletcher • Debby Garris • Brian Grady • Hughes • Icheb • • Janssen • Jarem Kaz • Kenneth Montgomery • Tom Moore • Jean-Luc Picard • Barbara Robinson • Candace Roske • Akolo Tare • Susan Taylor • • Roger Watson • Whitman Andre • Grafton • Hegwood • Eshe Karenga • William T. Riker • • Tim Other characters :Allyson • Oliver Baines • Borg Queen • Carla Johnson • Miral Paris • Seven of Nine • Miral Torres • Libby Webber Belle • Zefram Cochrane • Constance Goodheart • Sherlock Holmes • Kevin Johnson • Kahless the Unforgettable • Gradak Kaz • Radara Kaz • Kohlar • Logt • Captain Proton • Michael Sullivan • John Torres Starships and vehicles : • Barge of the Dead • Borg sphere • Locations :Boreth • Earth (The Garden of Eatin' • Paris • San Diego • Santa Barbara • San Francisco • The Stop Spot) Junn • Lake George • Lynarik Prime • Rocky Mountains • South Carolina • Tarkulis • Verjuu • • Wolf 359 Races and cultures :Borg • Brunali • Human (Caucasian • French • Polynesian • Russian) • Klingon • Trill • Vulcan Acamarian • Cardassian • Human (Ethiopian • Greek • Thai) • Gorn • Species 8472 States and organizations :Federation Research Institute • Klingon Empire • Project Full Circle • Section 9 • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • United Federation of Planets Maquis • Moolian Fleet Science and technology :adrenaline • bioscanner • chronometer • computer • dampening field • dermal regenerator • EMH Mark I • emotion chip • environmental suit • gangrene • hologram • holonovel • holoprojector • holosuite • hypospray • Lhaj fever • lobotomy • lung • mobile emitter • nanoprobe • padd • Parker's Fourth Theorem • Parker's Second Theorem • pattern buffer • phaser • portable emitter • regeneration chamber • replicator • Setoya's Theory • sonic shower • stasis chamber • teraquad • transporter • tricorder • vaccine Ranks and titles :admiral • agent • artist • assistant director • author • cadet • captain • chef • Chief of Starfleet Intelligence • commander • counselor • Director of Covert Operations • doctor • ensign • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • Malshu • mechanic • musician • Mirkashu • scientist • security chief • security officer • vegetarian • vice admiral • waiter • yeoman Other references :2063 • The Adventures of Captain Proton • algae • apple • assimilation • bandage • bat'leth • Battle of Wolf 359 • beer • berries • bistro • bloodwine • book • bridge • briefcase • butterfly • cabernet • café au lait • cargo bay • Challenge of Spirit • cheese • chocolate cake • chocolate chip cookie • cigarette • cinnamon roll • • Cobb salad • coffee • court-martial • cream • croissant • crown • dagger • deus ex machina • dog • Dominion War • egg salad sandwich • eggs • Fair Haven • firing squad • first contact • gourd • horse • french fries • fruit • grikshak • grilled cheese sandwich • grizzly bear • hamburger • Hippocratic oath • honeymoon • hot dog • insect • itkrik • Jefferies tube • Klingon opera • knife • lasagna • lava • Level Beta • literature • maasklak • marshmallow • merlot • milk • mug • mushroom • noodle • oil • onion • operations • orange • paint • pastry • peregrine • Photons Be Free • Photons, Claim Justice • pickle • pool • potato • rape • red wine • risotto • root • rosé wine • Rosetta stone • Royal Protocol • rye bread • salve • sandal • seagull • shiraz • spear • steak • stone • sugar • T-bone steak • tennis • tent • theater • torch • tree • tuber • tunic • twig • vinegar • Vulcan Love Slave • Vulcan nerve pinch • waterfall • whip • white bread • white wine • World War I Appendices Background * Data came to the conclusion that a Borg Queen was active on Earth and when he was met with skepticism, he argued that once a person eliminated the impossible then whatever remained, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. This was an identical statement made by Data in "Lonely Among Us" regarding a series of systems malfunctions on the , and by Spock in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country when he came to the conclusion of a cloaked Klingon bird-of-prey. This is, of course, an aphorism first coined by Arthur Conan Doyle in his Sherlock Holmes stories. Images fartherShore.jpg|Original edition cover image. ferne ufer.jpg|German language edition cover image. heimkehr ferne .jpg|German language edition two-part cover image. sevenFarther.jpg|Seven of Nine. sevenFerne.jpg|Seven of Nine. sfacademy.jpg|Starfleet Academy. Connections | after2 = | typea = novel | author = Christie Golden | formata = novel | beforea = | aftera = | prevpocket = | nextpocket = Widow's Walk }} External link * category:books category:vOY novels